


不准对Newt教授无礼

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Naughty student behaved badly to Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, So here comes Theseus, They are professors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: ashleywynn:Hogwarts professors AU. What if Theseus and Newt are both professors in Hogwarts (maybe sometime after 1945)? So there was a student offended Newt and Newt was very sad? or maybe not so happy with it, but he was too kind to scold him, so he just let the student got away from that. Then Theseus found out about that. How would Theseus react?Summary：投稿：霍格沃兹教授AU。如果Theseus和Newt都是霍格沃兹的教授的话…？有个学生顶撞了Newt，然后他很难过（？）或者说他不太高兴，但是他又不太愿意去责备那个学生，所以他就这么放任了。之后被Theseus发现了这件事。Theseus会怎么处理呢？





	不准对Newt教授无礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hogwarts professors AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449345) by silverynight. 



> 译话：对这个梗我投的，我投的，我投的（重说三）我实在是太沉迷这个梗了所以我一定也要我最喜欢的写手写这个！我爱你Maynni！

Newt非常明白，他真的能理解；有些时候人会因为愤怒或是恐惧而做出反应，很明显的，那个拉文克劳的男孩在被夜骐推倒在地上时他感到非常的害怕。

 

Newt早已警告过他的学生们在还没取得夜骐的信任前不应该太过靠近它们，但是那个男孩经常都想要博得他的关注，所以他踏进了一步。Linda只是想提醒他不要太靠近自己的小空间，于是轻轻地推了他一下。

 

虽然Newt尽可能地让自己不要想太多，可是男孩所说的他无法和人眼神接触和那句“当个正常点的人不好吗”勾起了一些童年时，对他而言十分不好的回忆。

 

那些言语或多或少地让他感到困扰，当然他心里很清楚自己不应该和一个小男孩计较得太多，毕竟还只是个孩子。再说了，他的学生们第一时间也为他辩护了。

 

所以很理所当然地，他没有对Theseus提起这件事，因为他太了解他的哥哥了，让他知道了的话肯定会发生点什么。

 

但是Newt经常性地忘了自己有多受学生欢迎，同时学生们都很清楚他们的黑魔法防御术老师Theseus对他亲爱的弟弟有多强烈的保护欲。

 

于是他们就把事情告诉了他，之后Newt就在走廊上见到了他的哥哥在那里来回踱步，十足十像一头正在气头上的野兽。

 

“你怎么没跟我说Collins在课堂上跟你说了那种话？”Theseus见到他立刻就咆哮道，Newt听了之后叹了一口气，不得不伸手去轻抚着他哥哥的脸颊平复他的心情。

 

灵丹妙药。

 

“因为我不想让你去吓唬他；他还只是个孩子，’Seus。拜托了，就什么都别做，放过他吧。”

 

“我什么都没干，小东西。我离他离得远远的。”Theseus说着，试图控制自己的嘴角不要上翘得太厉害，但说实话，Newt真的太了解他了，他从他哥哥的眼神里就能看出对方肯定做了什么。

 

“你做什么了？”

 

“什么都没有，是他在我的课上自己把自己给咒了；把自己的头发变橙色了，我只能送他去医疗翼了，因为我完全不知道该怎么处理。”他哥哥微笑着将整件事情交代完毕，Newt对此无语地翻了个白眼。

 

“是是是，你当真不会把他头发的颜色变回来，明明就只需要一个简单的咒语就能搞定的事情……”Newt又叹了声，倾身过去在Theseus的脸颊上亲了一口。“你有时挺无聊的你知道吗？”

 

“我还觉得不够——”

 

“放过那个小可怜吧，好吗？”

 

“好吧。”Theseus也只能同意了，然后把Newt搂进怀里。“我只是不想看到有人伤害你。”

 

“我知道，”Newt对他温柔地笑着，“走吧，去吃点东西吧。”


End file.
